To Love a Demon Lord
by Odin the great
Summary: Sesshomaru rescues Kagome when she is attacked on her way to Kaede's village from returning back from her time. This act of kindness gets Kagome thinking about Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru is madly in love with Kagome. Summary inside. SessyKagz, please R


**Untitled**

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru rescues Kagome when she is attacked on her way to Kaede's village from returning back from her time. This act of kindness gets Kagome thinking about Sesshomaru and if he really is cold hearted like people think. Sesshomaru is madly in love with Kagome and joins his little group with Inuyasha's group to be closer to Kagome and to make her his.

**Chapter 1- **

Kagome groaned as she landed back in the feudal japan, her yellow back pack was full of goodies for her friends and adopted son. She sighed as she looked up at the vine covered well wall then back at her back pack. "Ugh, this is gonna be a pain in my ass." Kagome said making sure her backpack was secure and began to climb up the wall. The climb was long and she had slipped and scrapped her hands and knees a few time, but thankfully they weren't bleeding. She gave a small cry of victory when she threw her backpack over the edge of the well and climbed out after it. "Yes! I made it. And Inuyasha says I'm weak." Kagome gloated to herself. "Lets take a little breather before we walk to the village." Kagome muttered to herself and sat down on the edge of the well.

A few minutes later Kagome found herself lugging her yellow backpack through Inuyasha's Forest towards Kaede's village. Kagome was muttering encouraging words to herself so she wouldn't feel bad and stop. Kagome felt a piece of the shinkon jewel and threw her backpack down and began to search for her bow and arrows cursing herself for not already having them out. Just as the demon came into view Kagome had gotten her bow and arrows out of her backpack and was about to notch the arrow when she was grabbed around the neck by a bear demon. Kagome dropped her weapon and began to try and pry the demon's clawed hand from around her neck. "Give me the jewel shards wench and I may think about letting you live." the demon said.

"Never." Kagome spat out and gasped as the bear demon tightened his grip on her neck and lifted her in the air. Kagome closed her eyes praying for someone to come and save her. Kagome was starting to black out from the lack of air getting to her brain.

"Last chance wench, give me the jewel shards and I'll make sure to kill you swiftly." The demon said, but Kagome couldn't answer him as she started to slip from realm of the living. Just before she fell into the darkness she saw the bears face go from gloating to pain as something ripped through his body and was able to catch a glimps of silver hair and golden eyes.

Sango was sitting near the fire waiting for Kagome to get back from her time, she was thinking about how she had first met Kagome. She was wondering what such a sweet and innocent looking woman was doing with the person she had been told had killed her clan. At first she thought that Inuyasha had kidnapped her from her village, and that had fueled her anger because that must have meant that he had destroyed another village and life. And then she had passed out from blood lost and woke up to find Kagome was taking care of her, that was when her and Kagome had first had their real conversation and she had learned about Kagome coming from the future. At first she thought the girl was crazy but after awhile Kagome had become her younger sister and Sango would die to protect her.

Sango was snapped out of her thoughts by Miroku who had sat down next to her, Sango scooted away from him to put distance between them, Miroku pouted a little but stayed where he was. "What's on your mind Miss Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just thinking about the time I first met Kagome." Sango said.

"Ah, I see. The first time I met Kagome and Inuyasha I attacked them because I thought Inuyasha had taken Lady Kagome from her village and forced her to wear that strange outfit she wears." Miroku said.

"I did too." Sango said.

"Yes, I know, but I bet you didn't almost suck Lady Kagome up into a black hole." Miroku said looking at his cursed hand.

"What?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

"I had tried to suck Inuyasha up into my wind tunnel, and to protect him Kagome let the wind carry her towards the black hole so that I would have to close it. It was a stupid move, but it worked." Miroku said.

"Don't forget to add that you then groped her." Inuyasha growled out then stood up when everyone in the hut looked at him. "I'm going to go get Kagome." Inuyasha said then walked out of the hut. Inuyasha was walking through the Forest heading towards the bone eaters well deep in thought as he thought of the first time he saw Kagome, he had called her Kikyo and tried to kill her. Just then he smelt Kagome's scent and noticed it was laced with fear. He ran in the direction of where the scent was coming from to find Kagome was being held by the neck by a bear demon. Inuyasha reached for the hilt of his sword to save her but stopped when a blur of white ran into the clearing and tore the bear apart and caught Kagome.

Sesshomaru and his little group was walking through Inuyasha's Forest on the hunt for Inuyasha's little group. It was time for Sesshomaru pay a little visit to them and see how Kagome was faring. A while back he had come into the knowledge that he was in love with the Miko that travel with his brother. She was strong, brave, and caring. She was the only human he knew that willingly took an orphaned kitsune as her own, and she was the only person, human or demon, that had the guts to actually look him in the eye and deny him. That was what first drew him to her, in his father's tome she had looked him in the eyes and told him no, at first he thought he wanted her dead, but when he thought she was dead something inside him hated the idea and when she had survived he was happy, but didn't let it show.

That wasn't the only thing that drew his attention to her, she was also very beautiful and his half brother was a fool to choose the corps that could not give pups over Kagome who was alive and could give pup. But his loss would soon be his gain, all he had to do was woe the girl then she would be his to mate with. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks making Jaken run into him, he smelt his Kagome's scent and she was away from the group, this made him curious. Why was she away from the group, was she okay? Sesshomaru growled at that thought, if she was not okay Inuyasha would die by his hands.

He turned to his retainer who was bowing and apologizing, "Jaken stay here and watch over Rin, if I come back and she is not okay you will die." With that said he turned and quickly walked toward where his Kagome's scent was coming from. Thoughts of what might be happening to his Kagome and of what he would do to Inuyasha if she was not okay flew through his mind.

When he got to where her scent was he saw Kagome being strangled by a bear demon, not even wasting a second to breath Sesshomaru ran toward the demon and slashed him with his claws instantly killing him. He caught Kagome as she began to fall to the ground. He walked over to a tree away from the pile of flesh that had once been the bear demon that had tried to kill his Kagome and sat her down on the ground and looked her over to make sure she was okay. Suddenly Sesshomaru spun around and found himself face to face with the bear demon he had just killed.

"Don't think you've won so easily Lord Sesshomaru, I have three pieces of the shinkon jewel in me. I cannot die." The demon said and Sesshomaru snarled at him and slashed through him killing him once again, he began to look for the shards that the demon had been talking about so that he could not regenerate and harm Kagome again. He had found them in his head and grabbed them, he turned and placed the shards next to Kagome and found that she had yet to wake up.

Sesshomaru began to worry, was she even breathing? He pressed his head against her chest and heard her heart beating and a growl. He glanced behind him worrying that the bear had regenerated once again but only found his younger half bother standing behind him pointing his sword at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing bastard?" Inuyasha asked him.

"What do you think I was doing, I was making sure she was breathing." Sesshomaru said and slowly stood up, "Or do you not care if she is alive or not? If she dies then Kikyo can live once again." he said and Inuyasha growled at him.

"Of course I care, she's my friend." Inuyasha said and tried to step around Sesshomaru to try to get to Kagome but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him, "Move asshole, I need to get Kagome back to Kaede's so the old woman can help her."

"No," Sesshomaru said, "You will not touch her, because you allowed her to leave your group without protection she was hurt, I will be taking her to the old Miko." Sesshomaru added as he gently picked Kagome up and walked over to her backpack and lifted that up with his tail and walked out of the clearing towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha ran after him growling at him.

"Don't you dare blame this on me, its not my fault that the bitch is weak and was stupid enough to not have her weapon on her." Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stopped and spun around to glare at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, if you wish to keep that tongue of yours I suggest you do not speak of Kagome like that ever again. She is a woman, and you will treat her with the respect a woman deserves. And a woman should never be left alone anywhere there are dangerous demons around, no matter how strong she is." with that said Sesshomaru spun back around and continued towards the village leaving a pissed off half-demon who ran off after him.

Kagome started to slowly come back to the realm of the living, she could feel herself being carried, she heard Inuyasha yelling something about her being weak and stupid. She wanted to say something rude back at him but felt who ever was carrying her stop and spin around, 'I guess to look at Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. She thought that Sango or Miroku was carrying her and waited to hear them bitch Inuyasha out like they always do when his says something rude to her. She was surprised to hear the person carrying her growl.

"Inuyasha, if you wish to keep that tongue of yours I suggest you do not speak of Kagome like that ever again. She is a woman, and you will treat her with the respect a woman deserves. And a woman should never be left alone anywhere there are dangerous demons around, no matter how strong she is." The person said and Kagome felt the person turn back around and continue to carry her. Kagome laid in the person's arms trying to figure out where she had heard that voice before, the person was obviously male.

'Is it Kouga?' Kagome thought. 'No, Kouga would not waste his breath on Inuyasha and try to fight him, plus he wouldn't call Inuyasha by his name, he would call him dog-face or something. So who is it? Maybe I should open my eyes and see.' Kagome thought. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the sun and closed them with a groan. The person stopped walking and she felt them kneel and gently lay her on the ground. She felt a clawed hand softly run down her cheek, she tilted her head towards the hand.

"Kagome?" the person said, and Kagome groaned in response. "Kagome, can you open your eyes?" the person asked. Kagome tried to open her eyes and was greeted with golden eyes, at first she thought it was Inuyasha but then remembered the conversation she had overheard and knew that was not Inuyasha.

'So that means that is. . .' Kagome's thought was left unfinished as her eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru. 'Oh shit, what's gonna happen now?' Kagome asked herself.


End file.
